Nucleic acid sequence analysis is becoming increasingly important in many research, medical, and industrial fields, e.g. Caskey, Science 236: 1223-1228 (1987); Landegren et al, Science, 242: 229-237 (1988); and Arnheim et al, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 61: 131-156 (1992). The development of several nucleic acid amplification schemes has played a critical role in this trend, e.g. polymerase chain reaction (PCR), Innis et al, editors, PCR Protocols (Academic Press, New York, 1990); McPherson et al, editors, PCR: A Practical Approach (IRL Press, Oxford, 1991); ligation-based amplification techniques, Barany, PCR Methods and Applications 1: 5-16 (1991); and the like.
PCR in particular has become a research tool of major importance with applications in cloning, analysis of genetic expression, DNA sequencing, genetic mapping, drug discovery, and the like, e.g. Arnheim et al (cited above); Gilliland et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87: 2725-2729 (1990); Bevan et al, PCR Methods and Applications, 1: 222-228 (1992); Green et al, PCR Methods and Applications, 1: 77-90 (1991); Blackwell et al, Science, 250: 1104-1110 (1990).
A wide variety of instrumentation has been developed for carrying out nucleic acid amplifications, particularly PCR, e.g. Johnson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,852 (computer-controlled thermal cycler); Wittwer et al, Nucleic Acids Research, 17: 4353-4357 (1989)(capillary tube PCR); Hallsby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,084 (air-based temperature control); Garner et al, Biotechniques, 14: 112-115 (1993)(high-throughput PCR in 864-well plates); Wilding et al, International application No. PCT/US93/04039 (PCR in micro-machined structures); Schnipelsky et al, European patent application No. 90301061.9 (publ. No. 0381501 A2)(disposable, single use PCR device), and the like. Important design goals fundamental to PCR instrument development have included fine temperature control, minimization of sample-to-sample variability in multi-sample thermal cycling, automation of pre- and post-PCR processing steps, high speed cycling, minimization of sample volumes, real time measurement of amplification products, minimization of cross-contamination, or sample carryover, and the like. In particular, the design of instruments that permit PCR to be carried out in closed reaction chambers and monitored in real time is highly desirable. Closed reaction chambers are desirable for preventing cross-contamination, e.g. Higuchi et al, Biotechnology, 10: 413-417 (1992) and 11: 1026-1030 (1993); and Holland et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 88: 7276-7280 (1991). Clearly, the successful realization of such a design goal would be especially desirable in the analysis of diagnostic samples, where a high frequency of false positives and false negatives would severely reduce the value of the PCR-based procedure. Real time monitoring of a PCR permits far more accurate quantitation of starting target DNA concentrations in multiple-target amplifications, as the relative values of close concentrations can be resolved by taking into account the history of the relative concentration values during the PCR. Real time monitoring also permits the efficiency of the PCR to be evaluated, which can indicate whether PCR inhibitors are present in a sample.
Holland et al (cited above) and others have proposed fluorescence-based approaches to provide real time measurements of amplification products during a PCR. Such approaches have either employed intercalating dyes (such as ethidium bromide) to indicate the amount of double stranded DNA present, or they have employed probes containing fluorescer-quencher pairs (the so-called "Tac-Man" approach) that are cleaved during amplification to release a fluorescent product whose concentration is proportional to the amount of double stranded DNA present.
Unfortunately, successful implementation of these approaches has been impeded because the required fluorescent measurements must be made against a very high fluorescent background. Thus, even minor sources of instrumental noise, such as the formation of condensation in the chamber during heating and cooling cycles, formation of bubbles in an optical path, particles or debris in solution, differences in sample volumes--and hence, differences in signal emission and absorbence, and the like, have hampered the reliable measurement of the fluorescent signals.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous if an apparatus were available which permitted stable and reliable real time measurement of fluorescent indicators of amplification products resulting from any of the available nucleic acid amplification schemes.